


Спрятанная комната

by Lutik, WTF NARUTO 2021 (WTF_NARUTO_2021)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва или ЗФБ, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lutik/pseuds/Lutik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_NARUTO_2021/pseuds/WTF%20NARUTO%202021
Summary: Какаши знает, что часть него сломана без возможности восстановления.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Спрятанная комната

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Hidden Room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/114441) by [Aviss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss). 



Какаши знает, что часть него сломана без возможности восстановления, и что эта часть гораздо больше, чем у других. Он это знает и он научился с этим жить.

Ее можно сравнить с комнатой в самой дальней части дома, заполненной всем тем, что люди не показывают гостям. В его случае эта комната не просто в самой дальней части дома, она заперта и спрятана, и он избегает даже мимолетного упоминания о ее существовании.

Это не было проблемой, пока единственным, от кого ее надо было прятать, был он сам.

Теперь же появился человек, которому потребовался доступ в эту комнату, и у Какаши кончаются оправдания его не предоставлять. Ну, точнее, от него ничего не требуют, Ирука бы так никогда не поступил. Он даже и не _просил._

Но Какаши точно знал – каждый раз, когда их беседы касались вещей, спрятанных в этой комнате, и он замолкал, Ирука не настаивал, не задавал вопросов, даже делал вид, что не заметил неловкой паузы в разговоре, но его улыбка становилась чуть менее яркой, его глаза наполнялись грустью, и он понемногу отдалялся от Какаши.

Какаши видел такое и раньше, в его предыдущих отношениях, но на этот раз он хотел этого избежать.

Он не знал, как.

Ирука показал ему свою спрятанную комнату, разделил с ним свои потери, рассказал Какаши о трагических событиях своего прошлого и с бесконечным терпением ждал, что ему доверятся в ответ.

Но его прошлое и его секреты, насколько бы болезненными они ни были, ничто по сравнению с теми, что хранил в себе Какаши. И часть его точно знала, что однажды открытую дверь будет очень сложно закрыть. А еще есть большая вероятность, что Ирука с криками убежит при виде того, что там скрывается, и посчитает себя везунчиком, раз смог сбежать.

Так что Какаши не открывает эту дверь, он так и держит ее запертой, хранит ключ у самого сердца и считает дни до момента, когда Ирука уйдет и больше не вернется назад.

Он перестает считать, когда число становится четырехзначным.

***

Ирука знает, что что-то внутри Какаши сломано. Они – шиноби, у каждого из них есть спрятанное место, где они хранят осколки своего болезненного прошлого.

У него тоже было такое, но он давно понял, что оно ему ни к чему.

Так что он разделил с Какаши все, чем он являлся, аккуратно обходя тему прошлого самого Какаши, чтобы избежать болезненной неловкости в разговорах. Ирука знает, что Какаши куда сильнее травмирован и у него куда больше вещей, о которых невозможно рассказать, чем у остальных шиноби, так что он предоставляет достаточно необходимого ему пространства, когда об этом заходит речь.

Но он не уйдет.

Ирука, вероятно, знает о Какаши больше, чем Какаши знает о себе сам, и он еще до начала их отношений понимал, что Какаши был сломлен.

А еще он знает, что Какаши ждет, когда ему надоест и он просто уйдет.

Но если спросить об этом самого Ируку, то ждать придется очень долго.

Скорее всего, всю жизнь.


End file.
